Veelyr
by Zekiro
Summary: Severus Snape est un mélange de Vampire et de Veela. Quel curieux mélange et quel pauvre compagnon qu'est Harry Potter. Il doit subir les pauvres tentatives de séduction de son professeur. Mais jusqu'où ira t-il ? Il n'irait quand même pas utiliser ...
1. Compagnon

**Me revoici me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction ! (trop fière d'avoir atteins les 103 reviews avec **_Amour non paternel **)**_

**Cette fois je reviens avec une fiction quelque peu spéciale. En effet j'ai toujours aimé les relations entre vampires et calices et entre compagnon et Veela. Un curieux mélange de ces deux espèces nous donne un Veelyr, un Snape quelque peu spécial que l'on peut manier plus facilement qu'avec un vampire. En effet il sera plus réceptif à faire plaisir à Harry, quitte à se ridiculisé avec sa part de Veela. Voilà juste l'explication de mon envie d'écrire une fiction comme cela. Enfin bref, bisous et surtout, enjoy !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 1 : Compagnon.  
**

_Veelyr._

Harry regardait Hermione étrangement. Il soupira en prenant la feuille qu'elle lui tendait. C'était quoi ça, un Veelyr ? Ce n'était même pas dans leur programme, il en était certain ! Ron lu par dessus l'épaule de son ami les parchemins d'Hermione sur le sujet.

_Veel-yr._

_Un Veelyr est le mélange parfait d'un vampire et d'un veela. D'où le préfixe veel et le suffixe yr de la prononciation phonétique, ir, de vampire. Cette créature mythique est bien plus rare que les deux autres espèces qui sont à l'origine de sa création. En effet, il est très rare qu'un veela ait comme compagnon un vampire, mais aussi que la fusion des deux êtres fonctionnes. Ainsi seulement quelques un existent, une dizaine tout au plus. _

_Compagnon._

_Les Veelyrs ont des compagnons tout comme les Veelas, les Vampires et les Loup-Garou. Le dominant est donc le Veelyr qui a souvent beaucoup de mal à savoir ce qu'il désire vraiment. Cela dépend des caractères et du couple mais généralement les Veelyrs sont encore plus passionnés que les Veelas. Ils laissent leurs plaisirs passer bien après ceux de leur compagnon qui ne sont pas toujours d'accord avec ce principe._

_Les Veelyrs ne trouve malheureusement pas leur compagnon facilement. Les Veelas les trouvent dès qu'ils ont atteint leur majorité magique alors que les Vampires décident qui sera leur calice. Les Veelyrs eux, peuvent avoir vécu des années durant avec leur futur compagnon sans qu'il le devienne. Mais avec le temps, le désir est trop pressant ainsi il lui apparait comme une évidence le lien qui les unissent._

_Certains Veelyrs n'ont cependant pas de compagnon, ils meurent au bout de huit cent ans, seuls, mais ce cas est encore plus rare que les autres._

_Comme les vampires, ces créatures boivent le sang de leur compagnon grâce à leur canines rétractables mais ce n'est pas indispensable à leur survit comme pour les Vampires. Le sang est, pour eux, un aphrodisiaque puissant. Les statuts de dominant et de dominé dans les relations sexuels entre le Veelyr et le compagnon ne sont pas délimité comme chez les vampires, où ces derniers détestent être dominés. Les Veelyrs auront tendance à préférer être au dessus mais pour faire plaisir à leur compagnon, ils sont près à faire quelque concessions._

_Leur environnement et leur alimentation._

_Les Veelyrs n'ont aucun problème avec la lumière du jour même si ils préfèrent tout de même un lieu sombre et humide. La lumière du soleil les fatigues un peu tout de même._

_Les Veelyrs peuvent donc se nourrir normalement comme un Veela, un Loup-Garou ou encore un humain. Ils ont parfois besoin de boire le sang de leur compagnon pour se sentir apaisés ou pour se plonger dans les limbes du plaisir charnel plus facilement. Curieusement, les Veelyrs mangent leur nourriture à forte température alors que leur viande doit être saignante._

_Combat._

_Les Veelyrs ont comme les Vampires _et _les Veelas un très grand besoin de protection envers leur compagnon. Le lien qui résulte de leur union est plus fort que celui du Veela ou du Vampire. Sans connaitre les pensées du compagnon, il connait ses émotions et qui est le protagoniste de ce mal aise. Ainsi le Veelyr peut immédiatement se battre contre lui sans pouvoir se tromper de cible._

_Les Veelyrs sont très puissants et féroces. Ils sont souvent sorciers, donc savent utiliser leur baguette mais ils n'hésitent jamais à utiliser leurs canines n'ont plus ainsi que leur force légèrement au dessus de la norme. Ainsi si l'envie prenait à quelqu'un de toucher un compagnon d'un Veelyr, il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir._

_La seule chose qui peut empêcher un Veelyr de se battre serait donc le compagnon qui apaise, par sa présence mais aussi par voix, soulageant les douleurs physiques comme morales du Veelyr._

_La mort._

_Un Veelyr meurt en moyenne à huit cent ans. Mais cette durée peut être écourté si le compagnon du Veelyr meurt avant lui. Le Veelyr le vengerait pour finir par ce tuer car pour lui, il n'aurait plus de raison de vivre._

_La mort du Veelyr elle, enjendre la mort du compagnon vingt quatre heures plus tard. Les chercheurs ont essayés de connaitre la raison exacte de ce temps impartit mais on fini par croire que c'était pour pouvoir dire au revoir à l'entourage avant de se mourir dans les bras de la personne qui avait partagé sa vie._

Harry soupira avant de demander à sa meilleure amie.

« Pourquoi nous faire voir cela Hermy ? »

La brunette secoua la tête de dépit. Elle s'assit près des deux garçons sur le canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondors, un livre sur les genoux. Elle commença à marmonner dans sa barbe avant de souffler, l'air grognon et mécontente. Elle leur lança un regard froid avoisinant le zéro. Les deux garçons près d'elle ne comprenait rien. Pourquoi Hermione semblait assez en colère qu'ils ne comprennent pas ses agissements ? Tout d'un coup Harry eut la petite lumière qui s'allumait dans son esprit. Il tapa dans ses mains avant de lancer au même instant que Ron, qui venait de comprendre lui aussi :

« Snape ! »

La jeune fille regarda sa montre en souriant. C'est que ses deux meilleurs amis faisaient des progrès, une minute de moins que la dernière fois. Hermione eut un sourire lorsqu'elle pensa qu'ils comprenaient toujours dès qu'elle lançait _le_ regard.

Hermione fit voir son livre, en équilibre sur ses genoux. Une couverture rouge avec des lettres d'un blanc ivoire jurant avec la couleur écarlate. Le livre semblait mi-ange mi-démon, cela le rendait particulier aux yeux de Harry. Celui-ci réussit alors à déchiffrer le titre de l'ouvrage, « _Veelyrs y compañeros_ ». Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et la jeune fille lui tendit le bouquin lui faisant voir un passage de son doigt. Elle soupira devant l'air de son ami, il ne comprenait pas l'espagnol, c'était pas de sa faute si ?

« Bon ... je voulais te faire voir que je n'avais pas encore tout résumé sur mes parchemins. Mais il semblerait que Snape en soit un. Mais après ... il y a donc deux sorts à lancer. Un pour voir si chacun de nous à un compagnon Veelyr ou pas et un notre pour savoir si il y en a un dans cette pièce. Je trouve que là, le deuxième ne sert à rien donc ... on commence pas le premier ? Je vais le dire, Ron après et toi en dernier Harry, cela te va ? »

Harry acquiesça et vit sa meilleure amie se concentrer avant de dire.

« Para este hechizo le pido, por lo que el destino te quiero. Que el alma gemela que duermen en la primavera que viene, y os reuniré.»

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur, son amie comprit.

« Tu veux du mot pour mot ? Je te préviens que ça ne sera pas une très bonne traduction. Enfin ... bon : Je demande ce sort, de sorte que la destination que vous voulez. Qui s'accouplent l'âme qui dorment au printemps prochain, vous rassemblerai. Je t'avais prévenue que ça ne voulais pas dire grand chose comme ça. En bref c'est une sorte de sort de révélation et de localisation sur ton accouplement d'âme, ton âme sœur.»

Harry opina et laissa Ron lancer le sort avant lui. Il essayait de bien se souvenir des intonations et de la prononciation de sa jeune amie. Lorsqu'il finit de prononcer le sort, une lumière doré s'échappa de sa poitrine. Elle s'éleva dans les airs avant de disparaitre par la fenêtre ouverte.

Harry regarda Hermione incrédule ayant peur d'avoir encore fait quelque chose de mal. Mais la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de son amie fut.

« Oh mi dios ! »

Même si Harry ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol, il avait parfaitement comprit les mots de son amie. Il regarda la boule doré par la fenêtre qui disparaissait à perte de vue. Mais où était cet être rare qui devait être son âme sœur ? Une chose était sûr pour lui, si Snape ou Malfoy l'apprenait, ils se moqueraient encore de lui d'être autant dans la _rareté_.

Dans la Grande Salle une boule doré fit son apparition devant les yeux ahuris du destinataire qui vit la boule prendre une couleur argenté avant d'entrer dans sa poitrine pour réchauffer son coeur.

Draco était à la table des Serpentards lorsqu'il vit la boule argenté entrer en son parrain. Il grimaça avant de courir à sa rescousse le sortant de la salle pour lui parler calmement.

En effet, Draco était au courant de la nature particulière et très rare de son parrain. Et il en était fier. Pourtant en cet instant il aurait préféré ne pas être lui, ne pas être le filleul d'un Veelyr hors de lui. Surtout que sa propre nature de Veela l'obligeait à le comprendre parfaitement.

« Cet idiot aurait put se blesser en faisant cette incantation ! Je vais le tuer ! Qu'elle inconscient sans nom, je vais le tuer !!! »

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur et essaya d'apaiser son parrain en posant sa main droite sur son épaule. Il murmurait des mots réconfortants essayant de défendre le compagnon, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité, du Veelyr furieux.

Bientôt les paroles réconfortantes du filleul calma le parrain qui commença à respirer profondément. Il fut entièrement calmé au bout de quelque minute, mais sa rage revint lorsqu'il vit son compagnon se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Il courut vers lui, Draco à sa suite, avant d'hurler sur lui pour se vider de toute la peur que l'inconscient lui avait fait éprouver.

« Comment peux tu être aussi inconscient toi ?! Oh mais je suis sûr que c'est Miss Granger qui t'a mis cette idée idiote dans la tête. Non mais vous êtes tous malade de lui avoir fait prononcé cette incantation, mal prononcé elle est dangereuse ! Oh mon dieu qu'est ce que je vous aurais fais si il était en mauvais état ! Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, retenue avec Rusard, deux heures, pendant ... tout les soirs de cette dernière année entendu ?! Je vous jure que vous avez déjà beaucoup de chances que je ne décide pas de vous exterminer.»

Alors que Ron était pétrifié de peur, Hermione elle avait comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ainsi elle s'excusa au près de son professeur essayant ainsi qu'Harry puisse le calmer avant qu'il ait l'envie subite de tuer réellement tout le monde. Malheureusement le Survivant ne comprenait rien du tout. Hermione leva au ciel et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Snape ... Veelyr ... Toi ... Compagnon ... Lui ... Veux protéger ... Toi ... Nous.»

Harry ouvrit la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et son cri résonna dans le couloir devant la Grande Salle. Severus sentit la surprise, la rage et l'humiliation dans le lien tout juste créé avec son compagnon, et le protagoniste était ... lui-même. Il soupira avant de prendre Harry dans ses bras devant les yeux choqués de Ron, et ceux compréhensifs de Ron, Draco et Blaise. Blaise ? Le jeune serpentard venait juste d'arriver et regardait avec envie le rouquin qui rougissait devant les gestes de son professeurs de potion envers son ami.

« Harry excuse moi je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes mal.» commença à s'expliquer Severus en faisant des mouvements circulaires sur le dos de son compagnon pour le rassurer. « Harry j'ai eu peur au même instant que toi. Tu n'aurais pas dûs faire cette incantation, mais je te pardonne. Si tu le souhaite je ... je retire la punition de Weasley et Granger. Oui je ... c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu vas mieux ? Oui, je le sens.»

En effet Harry s'était détendu lorsqu'il avait entendu que ses amis n'auraient pas d'ennui. Puis toute la nouvelle situation lui revient et l'horrifia lorsqu'il sentit une bouche sur la sienne. Il repoussa violemment son professeur se cachant derrière Ron pour ne pas que Snape vienne le chercher.

Draco commença à rire devant l'air dégouté de Potter et furieux de Severus. Il soupira et regarda sa montre. Un peu moins de quarante-huit heures et ce serait lui qui collerait quelqu'un. Il grogna et empêcha son parrain de sauter sur le jeune Gryffondor qui l'avait rejeté. Il supplia Blaise du regard qui réussit d'un bras à emprisonner son professeur. Il commença à rire lorsque Severus lui hurla dessus pour qu'il le lâche. Blaise fit un sourire de prédateur avant de déclarer d'une voix amusée.

« Mais Professeur vous savez pertinemment que face à un vampire vous avez beaucoup moins de force. Oui satané côté de Veela hein ? Comme ça c'est toujours moi qui gagne Dray et vous-même. Mais il faut pas m'en vouloir hein ? Aller, on respire ! On respire Professeur ! Harry est juste sous le choc ok ? Alors on respire et on se détend.»

Sous les paroles de son élève Severus se calma doucement. Il leva ses yeux vers son élève, son compagnon qui s'était calmé mais qui ne semblait pas vouloir accepter ce lien tout de même. Severus grogna et se dirigea vers le couloir Blaise le tenant toujours. Draco lança un regard désolé au trio Gryffondor avant de déclarer :

« Je suppose qu'il faut dorénavant que l'on se sert les coudes. Heureusement les Veelyrs ne meurent pas lorsque leur compagnon les rejette, enfin ... pas directement. Souvent ils entrent dans une telle dépression qu'ils se suicident. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas si horrible ! Par contre Po ... Harry, Ron et Hermione vaux mieux que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Du moins Harry avec moi et moi avec lui. Les Veelyrs détestent que leur entourage soit en confrontation avec leur compagnon. Saleté de mélange entre nos deux espèces ! Enfin ... Harry si tu as des problèmes avec Severus parle moi en comme ça je pourrais ... t'éclairer.»

Harry avait les yeux exorbités. Draco Malfoy se proposait pour l'aider ? Grande première, mais c'était sympathique. Il opina et se détendit. Il demanda cependant au blond :

« Combien de temps vous pouvez l'éloigner de moi pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Je pense qu'on devra avoir une bonne conversation avec lui mais sinon ... on ne pourra pas faire bien plus.»

Harry soupira. Albus Dumbledore arriva à ce moment là, ses yeux pétillants comme toujours, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Il intima à Harry de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau pour parler en tranquillité. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur vers le garçon et l'interrogea :

« Les premières réactions d'un compagnon de Veelyr. Que ressens tu ? »

* * *

_Bon voilà ... court début pour vous mettre dans le bain. Alors alors ? (trop nul ... mouais pas convaincu ... bien ... très bien ... fantastique. XD)_

_Reviews peut-être ? * yeux qui brillent*_

_Bisous !!!_

_Zekiro.  
_


	2. Serpentards à l'attaque !

**Je suis super contente que vous êtes nombreux à avoir voulut une suite. Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous plairez. Peut-être parce qu'elle est ... spéciale. Donc je suis heureuse de voir que je me suis trompée ! :D Je vais donc répondre aux reviews anonymes mais avant je remercie chaleureusement ma première lectrice (je l'avais dis à **_Amour non paternel _**je remercie toujours mes premiers lecteurs. ^^)**_mamanline_.

_Lucia : _**Je suis contente que Amour non Paternel t'ai plus mais tu n'as pas bien compris. Blaise est bien un vampire mais Draco est un Veela. Merci tout de même pour ta review, ça fait super plaisir ! **

_smile-of-cat :_** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevras pas.**

_zarakinel :_** Voilà la suite ! :D J'espère donc te revoir. ;) Merci pour ton "bravo".**

_Flo :_** Merci à toi aussi. Une bonne creaturfic ? Je suis vraiment contente de tout les compliments que vous me faites, mais celui là je l'avais jamais vu. :D **

_adenoide :_** Je suis d'accord avec toi. Harry n'a pas besoin de l'on lui mâche tout et là personne ne le fera ! Il va souffrir peut-être plus que Severus. Il joue avec le feu et va finir par ce bruler. J'adooooore ! XD Et pis mon Dumby qui met toujours son nez dans les affaires qui le regarde pas, pour moi c'est culte. Si il le fait pas c'est triste.**

_Neko :_** Tu adoptes ? YOUPI ! :D Voilà la suite ! ;)**

_leeza w :_** Mes fics te plaisent, je suis super heureuse ! Ta patience à été récompensé voilà la suite. :D**

_vendéta :_** Alors un seul mot pour te répondre : Merci.**

**Pour les autres lecteurs et reviewer, merci beaucoup ! **

**Je préfère rassurer comme quoi Severus ne va pas être tout mou et guimauve. Il reste lui même en étant plus prévoyant pour Harry. C'est tout de même son âme sœur. Il est toute sa vie alors il peut faire quelque sacrifice. Je sais aussi que mon écriture n'est pas très mature mais après tout je suis assez jeune. J'ai seulement quatorze ans. :D Mais je comprends chacun de vos points de vues et vos commentaires m'aident beaucoup pour m'améliorer.**

**Voilà !**

** Bonne fête d'halloween. :D ;)  
**

**Enjoys ! ;)  
**

* * *

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 2 : Serpentards à l'attaque !**

« Honnêtement ne me dit pas que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te saute dans les bras la bouche en coeur, qu'il t'embrasse passionnément avant que tu le prennes à même le sol ! » s'exclama Draco devant la mauvaise volonté de son parrain.

« Je crois pas que ça l'aurait dérangé.» pouffa Blaise qui tenait toujours Severus par le bras pour que le Veelyr n'aille pas sauter sur son pauvre compagnon de Gryffondor.

« Pour un mort Monsieur Zabini, je trouve que vous vous la ramenez beaucoup.» répliqua Severus d'une voix glaciale pour qu'on arrête enfin de lui parler de son compagnon qu'il voulait rejoindre.

Blaise serra plus fort le bras du Veelyr, qui gémit de douleur, pour qu'il ne lui rappelle plus sa nature qu'il supportait de mois en mois à la vue d'une gorge Gryffondorienne qu'il aimerait bien gouter. Faire gémir son propriétaire. Son, oui. Blaise se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir devant l'image mental qu'il venait d'avoir. Ce Gryffondor se tordre sous lui et ... Ha !

« Blaise tu as faim ? » demanda Draco en voyant la pâleur de son ami.

« Non t'inquiète pas pour moi. Occupons nous d'abord du problème Harry et après on parlera de ... lui.»

Draco acquiesça. Il n'aimait pas énormément le peut-être futur calice de son ami mais il aimait encore moins le compagnon de son parrain. Il ne manquait plus qu'il ait comme compagne Granger et le trio serait au complet ! Draco eut un sourire à cette pensée subite. Le trio Serpentard avec celui des Gryffondors. Hermione et Harry compagnons de Veela et de Veelyr et Ron ... calice.

Draco soupira avant de croiser ses bras en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son parrain qui essayait de se libérer par des coups de pieds. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, ceux argentés déterminés et inquiets contre ceux onyx haineux et frustrés. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de déclarer :

« C'est pour ton bien parrain. Il a besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Et l'avoir embrassé ! C'était bigrement idiot.»

« Dégage sale Veela de malheur ! » hurla Severus éjectant Draco de ses genoux. Les Veelyrs étaient bien plus forts que les Veelas mais, malheureusement pour son épaule toujours dans la main de Blaise, beaucoup moins que les vampires. « Draco lundi ça sera ton tour, tu crois vraiment que tu arriveras à t'empêcher de l'embrasser ! Et toi Blaise, dès que tu auras fait de lui ton calice tu crois pouvoir t'empêcher de vouloir boire son sang et lui montrer qui est le dominant dans tout les domaines ? C'est ma nature, je n'y peux rien. Et vous n'y pouvez rien non plus. Alors ... et si on essayait de se serrer les coudes entre bons Serpentards ? Surtout que pour l'instant nos cœurs ont choisit ces Gryffondors. Et pour toi Draco, cela ne m'étonnera guère que ton coeur désire Miss Granger, Merlin s'acharne sur nous. Blaise je connais pleins de potion qui remettront plus rapidement Monsieur Weasley sur pied après ta morsure. Alors ? »

Les deux Serpentards jaugèrent leur directeur de Maison. Cela semblait loyal. Ils la lâchèrent après lui avoir fait promettre que tant qu'il n'aurait pas un plan, il ne ferait rien pour Harry, qu'il restait avec eux.

Les trois Serpentards eurent un sourire diabolique alors qu'ils se tapaient dans la main pour seller leurs accords.

Draco fronça ses sourcils avant de demander, inquiet.

« Potter risque pas de voir tes rêves pour l'instant, rassure moi. Il faut d'abord que tu le morde et après ... »

« Non il partagera mes rêves si je le souhaite et dès que je le mordrais je pourrais voir les siens selon son bon vouloir. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je contrôle mes rêves. Il verra seulement se que je désire lui montrer.»

Draco sembla soulagé et il l'était ! Il imaginait Potter coincé dans un rêve érotique avec son parrain. Le pauvre ! L'héritier Malfoy grimaça en voyant qu'il avait _plaint _Potter.

Blaise, lui, s'était assit autour de la table basse du salon de son directeur de Maison. Une jolie table en cristal qui capturait la lumière la décomposant, faisant un arc-en-ciel.

Blaise fit signe aux deux Serpentards de venir le rejoindre alors qu'il invoquait une plume et un parchemin pour pouvoir mettre un plan sur papier.

Harry leva les yeux écarquillés vers son directeur. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ces questions ? De plus c'était franchement pas le moment. La colère et la honte s'insinua en lui alors qu'il hurlait sur Albus Dumbledore.

« Non mais cela ne vous regardes pas ! Snape est un pauvre con qui m'a toujours haït pour avoir été le fils de mon père ou simplement parce qu'à cause de moi ma mère est morte. Cette chère Lily que tout le monde aimait et que Snape regrette surement plus qu'en ami et là ... cette histoire de Veelyr ! Snape est une rareté en matière de connard, on a jamais trouvé mieux que lui, mais il n'est pas possible qu'il soit une bonne créature magique ! Et je ne peux pas être son compagnon. Je ne veux pas m'approcher de près ou de loin de cet horrible visage et ni même de ce corps ! Je ne suis pas prêt à donner mon coeur et encore moins mon corps, alors à lui ! HORS DE QUESTION ! Mais le plus dégueulasse c'est qu'il m'ait embrassé ! Ses lèvres, fines, douces et chaudes sur les miennes. Un putain de baiser que j'ai écourté par surprise, j'ai pas pu en profiter ! J'ai pas été assez loin. Et cette protection supplémentaire à cause de ce lien ... juste impossible. Il connait mes émotions le fumier ! Hermione me l'a dit avant que l'on commette l'erreur de mettre le pied dehors. Et je le hais, vous m'entendez ?! Il est tout ce qui me répugne ! Et cela me donne envie de pleurer. Je risque de mourir chaque secondes à cause de cette maudite guerre et lui aussi. Je ne veux pas m'attacher ! Plus encore avec quelqu'un que je ne verrais peut-être plus le lendemain. Il est espion ! Il doit endosser trop de rôle pour que je sache qui il est réellement.»

Des sanglots se firent entendre dans sa voix alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Son regard verts émeraudes se promenaient partout dans le bureau du directeur sans regarder Albus. Il voulait fuir mais il savait qu'il fallait aussi qu'il se lâche. Il perdait le contrôle de ses paroles. Il s'était levé de sa chaise hurlant après le vieil homme qui n'avait rien fait. Et il regrettait de s'emporter. Mais il en avait incroyablement besoin aussi.

Sa voix se fit nostalgique.

« Je _veux_ seulement que le temps se stoppe ... que je ne sois plus de ce monde serait ma solution, mais je _dois_ sauver cette communauté. Mais j'_aimerais_ tellement le calme de se réveiller dans les bras de la personne aimée. Oublier le temps et l'espace. Avoir Snape comme compagnon est un sacrilège. Je ne _veux_ pas tuer pour mon simple confort mais me sacrifier ... après tout je mourrais surement de la main de Voldy. Et puis je me sacrifie tout le temps, un sacrifice de plus ou de moins après tout. Mais par Merlin Professeur, je suis terrorisé. Je suis destiné à lui, il doit être mon bien. Il ne me fera pas de mal. Je tomberais peut-être même un jour sous un charme profondément caché en lui. Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire si facilement. Il va falloir me conquérir et ça ... ça va ma être facile.»

Severus marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en grognant. Il détestait son neveu. Pourquoi il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas rejoindre Harry avant de finir le plan ? Il en rageait ! Le gryffondor avait été triste, en colère, honteux et lui il n'avait pas put l'aider ! Mais en même temps c'était de sa faute que son compagnon se sentait mal. Mais aussi celle du directeur ... enfin une bonne raison de faire souffrir l'homme. Severus eut un sourire sadique en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen d'éliminer Albus Dumbledore.

Harry arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il vit le Veelyr dans les couloirs du troisième étage, il préféra se cacher. Malheureusement pour lui, les sens du Veelyr étaient décuplés mais il ressentait aussi les émotions de son compagnon. La peur, l'excitation ... Severus eut un sourire et disparu à l'angle du couloir pour réapparaitre derrière Harry comme par magie.

Severus eut un sourire en ressentant la surprise de son compagnon. Il s'empêcha de rire devant les frémissements du Gryffondor, il sentait quelqu'un derrière lui, il n'avait pas tord. Severus se pencha doucement sur Harry soufflant sur sa nuque, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. La surprise se fit sentir dans le lien se mélangeant étroitement avec la peur. Quand son regard émeraude se plongea dans celui onyx le sentiment de soulagement balaya les autres. Severus avait un grand sourire graver sur son visage, un sourire non cruel comme au début mais un sourire heureux. Son compagnon se sentait apaisé lorsque lui était là.

« Professeur que ... vous étiez là-bas et ... maintenant ... là. Vous ... comment ? »

« Lorsque notre survie dépend du savoir à pouvoir disparaitre et apparaitre un peu partout, on apprend vite.»

Harry acquiesça. Il regarda ses pieds mal à l'aise avant de relever ses yeux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir face à son professeur. Soudain il eut une bonne idée, laisser son côté Gryffondor prendre le dessus en lui et dire à son professeur le fin fond de ses pensées.

« Professeur je ne serait pas à vous si facilement, croyez moi. Vous allez devoir me démontrer que je vous suis cher et que je ne risque pas de regreter le faite que je suis votre compagnon. Vous allez devoir ruser. Mais sachant que vous êtes un pur et dur Serpentard, cela ne sera pas bien difficile. Mais ... réussir à persuader un stupide Gryffondor ... bonne chance Professeur.»

Severus eut une lueur étrange dans le regard. Harry ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. C'était comme si il savait déjà comment le faire plier, un mélange de plusieurs sentiments. Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur ayant peur d'avoir dit trop de chose.

« J'ai le droit à tout les moyens pour vous faire plier Harry ? »

Harry acquiesça ne s'attendant pas à sentir des lèvres sur les siennes quelques secondes plus tard. Un contact chaud et bigrement magnifique. Il sentit son coeur se gonfler de bonheur alors qu'une langue léchait sa lèvre inférieur, essayant de s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir pour sentir Severus plus profondément. Un ballet commença alors, une danse magnifique qui les firent frémir. Harry repoussa doucement Severus après quelques minutes reprenant son souffle.

« J'accepte de te faire plier.» annonça Severus avant de disparaitre de nouveau laissant un Harry encore stupéfait de l'audace de son professeur.

Severus arriva dans la salle commune des Serpentards, un lieu illuminé d'une lumière verte. Un lieu apaisant pour le directeur de cette Maison. Il fit signe à deux de ses élèves de Septièmes années. Il devait leur faire part de quelques récents évènements. Il les guida jusqu'à ses appartements avant de s'assoir confortablement dans un fauteuil au couleur argenté et d'attendre que Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini prennent place face à lui.

« Draco, Blaise il y a du nouveau avec Harry. Il m'a fait relevé un défi. Et devinez le quel ? »

Les deux élèves ne firent même pas semblant de chercher. Ils dirent en chœurs :

« Le séduire ! »

Le directeur des Serpentards acquiescèrent avant de continuer.

« Je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a pas du tout rejeté ! Je crois être sur la bonne voie. De plus je n'ai aucune limite.»

Les deux autres Serpentards eurent un sourire sadique. On aurait put croire qu'on était en enfer. Leurs visages avaient quelque chose de démoniaque alors que des idées plus horribles les une que les autres fleurèrent dans leur têtes.

« Alors vous m'aidez les gars ? » interrogea Severus oubliant la politesse, reparlant comme à son époque lorsqu'il était jeune.

« Bien entendu Sev'.» répondit Draco en tapant dans la main du plus vieux des Serpentards, suivit par son meilleur ami.

« Harry aime beaucoup les petites attentions professeur,» commença Blaise qui avait apprit à connaitre le Survivant lorsqu'il était sous sa forme de chauve-souris. « Les lettres lui ont beaucoup manqués lorsqu'il était petit. Essayez de lui en envoyer ? »

Severus acquiesça et commença déjà à écrire sous les remarques des deux autres Serpentards qui le conseillaient sur les dires qu'il pouvait écrire.

Severus donna la missive à son corbeau avant de quitter son appartement après Blaise et Draco, changeant son mot de passe.

« Serpentards à l'attaque ! » fit il à la porte qui enregistra le mot de passe.

* * *

_J'aimerais beaucoup savoir si cela vous a plu. Mieux que le premier chapitre ? _

_Une ou deux reviews ?_

_Bisous._

_Zekiro._

_Ps : C'est moi ou mes suites sont toujours super courtes ! --'  
_


	3. Kniol

**Voilà la suite tant attendu ! (j'adore dire ça. :D) Je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes et vous laissez lire. (pas vous embêter plus longtemps.)**

_Zarakinel :_** Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre deux t'ai plu.**** Voilà la suite ! :D**

_smile-fo-cat :_** Coucou ! Voilà la suite. :D**

_brigitte :_** J'avoue qu'avec le trio Serpentard ça va être difficile mais avec tout les Serpentards ! Je dis ça mais je dis rien non plus ... XD Regarde et lis bien cette suite ! :D**

_adenoide :_** Vampire et Veela, magnifique oui ! :D Et Sevy, franchement Harry est allé un peu fort en disant que son charme était, si il existait, caché bien profondément. --' La beauté et le glamour de Sevy ? Harry ne voit franchement rien il est bien en évidence non ? :)**

_lucia :_** Franchement c'est super simpa ce que tu viens de me dire. C'est un super compliment ! Je cherche justement cette impression de proximité avec les personnages et le lecteur, donc si je l'ai trouvé c'est fantastique. Merci énormément. Voilà la suite, qui je l'espère, te plaira autant que les deux autres chapitres. Je suis aussi contente que tu ai compris que Blaise est un Vampire et Draco un Veela. C'est vrai que sinon avec le chapitre deux et ceux avenir tu aurais rien compris ! :D**

_feeclochetteorsan_ _:_** Je suis fière d'avouer que je poste régulièrement. :D A-vrai-dire je déteste quand les fictions n'ont pas régulièrement de suites, donc je les poste le plus vite possible. Par exemple ma première fiction **_Amour non Paternel _**qui a sept chapitre à été commencé et fini à peut près en deux semaines. C'est quand même pas mal surtout que mes suites ne sont pas souvent très courte. A peut près cette taille là. Je suis heureuse de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de lecteurs différents. ;) Merci pour ta review !**

_vendéta :_** J'aime n'est il pas moins forte que j'adore ? XD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! :D C'est vrai qu'avec nos trois Serpentards, Harry n'a pas finit de souffrir, mais ça va être pire avec Kniol et ce satané plan ! :D Enfin, je vous laisse tous découvrir. Bonne lecture. ;)**

**Un dernier petit mot, merci. Merci franchement à tout les reviewer (quand même 59 reviews pour deux chapitres ! :D) mais aussi ceux qui lisent sans reviewer. Je comprends parfaitement, je le fais moi même. Parfois on a la flemme de mettre des reviews. ;) Allez,**

**Enjoys !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 3 : Kniol**

La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle. La Guerre actuelle avait été oublié sous les rires des adolescents qui voulaient penser à autres choses. Tout les ennuis étaient passés sous silence, tous sans exception. Même Harry avait oublié des lèvres qui s'étaient égarés sur les siennes. Ses questionnements étaient abandonnés dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Ils reviendraient bien assez tôt de toute manière.

Les Gryffondors se lançaient joyeusement des gages entrecoupés par des blagues. Les discutions s'entremêlaient les une aux autres faisant un étrange mélange de paroles.

Les joueurs de Quidditch parlaient assez fort s'interrogeant sur leur nouvelle stratégie. Les autres pariaient. La grande question était : « Gryffondor gagneront Serpentard, combien à combien ? » Ron avait parié une chocogrenouille qu'ils gagneraient trois cent cinquante à cinquante alors que d'autres pensaient que les Serpentards auraient un score un peu plus élevé tout de même. Mais aucuns doutait qu'ils gagneraient haut la main.

Les Serpentards eux, discutaient sur leur directeur de Maison. Un Serpentard l'avait vu embrasser le Survivant et il en avait été écœuré. Draco avait alors expliqué que c'était une farce. Une horrible farce destiné au Gryffondor pour qu'il tombe amoureux du professeur avant de sombrer dans le désarroi face à un horrible rejet du même homme. Tous les Serpentards en avaient ri et avaient commencé à élaborer un plan pour aider leur directeur de Maison. Blaise et Draco se sourirent avant de se perdre corps et âme dans ce nouveau passe temps.

Les Poufsouffles mangeaient paresseusement, parlant de tout et de rien, rêvant de s'allonger dans leur lit douillé en attendant les vacances. Certains parlaient d'amour et de vacance au soleil, d'une plage illuminé d'une lumière rose dût au coucher de l'astre du jour. Certaines rêvaient que les beaux parleurs dévoilent un amour secret pour elles.

Les Serdaigles écrivaient sur des parchemins, des livres sur les genoux, mangeant peu en étudiant toujours. Ils avaient au moins un trimestre d'avance sur les autres, mais ils voulaient bien plus. Tous se demandaient pourquoi la Miss-je-sais-tout des Gryffondors n'étaient pas avec eux, pourtant elle aurait fait une excellente Serdaigle !

Luna racontait à quelques autres Serdaigles des histoires surprenantes sur des créatures que son père lui avait fait découvrir. En silence ceux qui l'écoutaient s'interrogeait sur la raison que la jeune fille soit dans leur maison. Elle était plutôt courageuse, pourquoi pas Gryffondor plutôt ? Ils abandonnèrent se disant que la tâche était trop difficile. Le choixpeau avait choisit, lui qui était d'une intelligence beaucoup plus élevé que la leur. Le choixpeau était un model, ils devaient arrivés à son intelligence.

Les Professeurs écoutaient attentivement Albus Dumbledore qui narrait mille et une histoire sur le ministre de la Magie qui leur avait encore fait du soucis pour rien. Le directeur essayait d'attirer l'attention de son professeur de potion en commençant à parler du Survivant. L'effet fut immédiat. Severus se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés écoutant attentivement le vieux fou qu'il aimait comme un père. Albus parlait des envies secrètes que pouvaient avoir Harry sans dévoiler toute sa vie privée. Il essayait de donner des pistes, et bientôt Severus ne regretta pas le choix qu'il avait fait en entendant que son compagnon aimait beaucoup recevoir des lettres.

Un corbeau vola parmi les chouettes et les hiboux dans la Grande Salle qui semblait plus vivante que d'habitude. Il tourna doucement la tête pour essayer de regarder son maitre, il semblait serein et ... heureux ? Le corbeau magique fut soulagé. Il n'aimait pas réellement devoir réconforter l'homme qui l'avait libéré de son sort funeste. Il l'avait prit comme animal le choisissant pour qu'il ne soit pas tué. Il lui avait donné une part de magie alors qu'il avait à peine dix ans. Le Veelyr l'avait sauvé et lui ... il n'avait pas fais grand chose pour lui. Il n'avait même pas réussit à empêcher l'animal magique de cette autre Veelyr de s'approcher de lui. Kniol les détestait tous. Ainsi quand Severus lui avait demandé de remettre cette lettre à Harry Potter dans la Grande Salle, le corbeau avait juste été heureux de rendre service.

Kniol croisa une chouette blanche, Hedwige la chouette d'Harry Potter. Il voleta autour d'elle avant de plonger jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors où il déposa délicatement la lettre devant la main droite du compagnon de son maitre. C'était lui. Il le reconnaissait à l'attrait. Il voyait une lumière argenté sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'une doré sortait de celle de Severus. Kniol posa sa tête sur la main d'Harry se frottant doucement à elle pour attirer son attention. Il ne voulait pas paraitre comme un gros morfale, mais il avait affreusement faim !

Harry fronça les sourcils à la vue du volatile. A qui appartenait-il ? Son regard se baissa sur l'écriture. Il la reconnaissait. Il avait l'habitude de l'encre rouge accompagnant ces lettres. Oui, le "t" de Troll était le même que les "t" de Potter. Aucun doute sur l'expéditeur. Harry donna du pain au corbeau en ouvrant doucement la lettre. La missive était relativement longue. Et ces mots ... cela rendait Harry étrange. Il ne savait pas lui même reconnaitre ses sentiments.

_« Harry,_

_Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas venir à moi si facilement. Je crois que si cela avait été inversé, j'aurais eu les même réactions que toi._

_Mais tu as fais une grave erreur Harry. Je pensais que tu le savais, mais tu n'as pas dût te rappeler de cette leçon ... Ne jamais mettre au défi un Serpentard, moi de surcroit. _

_Je te laisse le temps d'apprendre à me connaitre, mais je sais aussi que bientôt c'est toi qui viendra à moi._

_Aucune prétention, juste un grand savoir sur mon espèce. Les compagnons reviennent bien vite vers leur Veelyr. Granger n'a pas put avoir tout les renseignements sur nous, tout simplement parce que ma race est bien trop rare, les livres le sont bien plus et donc pas assez développé sur nous._

_Si tu as des questions à poser, pose les moi. N'importe les quel, je répondrais tant que cela ne te mettra pas en danger._

_Pardonne les folies que je t'ai déjà fait enduré jusqu'à maintenant. Je ne suis cependant pas un Poufsouffle, tu n'auras pas le droit au romantisme que tout le monde devrait avoir. Je suis né comme je suis. Je suis un homme au mauvais caractère, j'ai mon tempérament mais pour toi je peux faire des sacrifices. Après tout c'est dans ma nature. Mais ne pense tout de même pas que je serai près à tout. Je veux dire à changer pour toi. Je suis comme je suis, et tu es censé m'aimer comme je suis._

_Je t'enverrais des lettres plus tard. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Si tu le souhaite, tu peux appeler Kniol, mon corbeau. Je devrais te parler de lui plus tard. Dans une prochaine lettre._

_Au revoir,_

_Un Serpentard que tu n'aurais jamais dût mettre au défi,_

_Severus Snape.»_

Harry frissonna en relisant plusieurs fois la lettre. Ses joues prirent une bonne couleur écarlate alors qu'il s'imaginait demander plus que ce que la décence pouvait admettre. Harry secoua sa tête voulant éliminer ses pensées. D'où venait-elles les folles ? Harry regarda le corbeau qui ne s'était toujours pas envolé. Il lui caressa la tête et murmura pour lui même :

« Tu es donc Kniol toi ? »

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le volatile élit résidence sur son épaule pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Oui c'est bien moi Monsieur Potter, vous le compagnon de mon maitre.»

Harry s'excusa au près de ses amis faisant semblant d'être cruellement fatigué. Il commença à courir dans les couloirs pour finalement arriver dans la Salle sur Demande, un lieu où il pourrait être enfin tranquille.

Harry passa trois fois devant le mur, attendant que la porte apparaisse. Enfin, il put ouvrir la porte et décourvrir le lieu qu'il avait imaginé. Une eau claire, transparente, la mer translucide remontant par vague sur le sable blanc. Les Caraïbes étaient magnifiques avec leur palmier, et leur plage plus encore. Harry avait toujours rêvé d'y aller, mais cela étant impossible, il allait toujours dans la Salle sur Demande pour pouvoir toucher cette eau chaude et laisser ses problèmes derrière lui en nageant avec les tortues du lagon.

« Qui es tu ? » interrogea finalement le brun au corbeau qui quitta son épaule pour se percher sur un palmier.

« Kniol, tu m'as toi même appelé ainsi.»

Harry ne sut pas comment expliquer cette sensation, mais il avait l'impression que le corbeau le regardait de façon méprisante alors que sa voix était suraigu.

« Tu parles, ce n'est pas normal.» fit remarquer le Survivant les yeux écarquillés.

« Effectivement. Mais est ce que quelque chose dans ce monde est normal ? Je ne crois pas. Alors ... bon je vais tout t'expliquer peut-être ? Mon Maitre fera surement la tête de ne pas t'avoir tout dit lui même.» dit Kniol en soupirant.

Le corbeau voleta jusqu'à se qu'il soit en face d'Harry pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Les Veelyrs ont le besoin de se lier avec un compagnon mais aussi un animal. Ils le choisissent et lui donne une part de leur magie pour que l'animal puisse vivre longtemps et communiquer avec eux. Il est comme un deuxième compagnon mais celui là plus de ... jeu. On est moins important quand le vrai compagnon est là. Nous réconfortons notre maitre et le défendons jusqu'à sa mort et celle de son compagnon. C'est un honneur d'être un animal magique. Je suis très heureux. De plus si il ne m'avait pas prit avec lui, je serais mort à l'heure qui l'ait. Tu t'imagines toi, des personnes mangeant des corbeaux ! Pauvre de ma famille. Severus ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde.»

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il releva vivement sa tête plongeant ses émeraudes dans les yeux ébènes de l'animal. Il était intelligent ce piaf, bien ... il pourrait surement en profiter, surtout qu'il semblait pas mal au courant.

« Puis-je te poser des questions sur ton maitre ? Cela me permettra de réfléchir sur lui, je pourrais comme ça mieux le comprendre et plus facilement venir à lui pour être son compagnon.»

Kniol acquiesça restant prudent tout de même. Des questions pouvaient être posés et lui obligés de ne pas répondre. Des choses que seul son maitre pouvait vouloir dire au jeune homme. Des choses que lui même n'auraient jamais dût savoir. Pourtant le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir connaitre des choses sur le Mage Noir. Pourtant Kniol en savait des choses sur lui, comme son espèce et ce qu'était vraiment Nagini. Ce qui arrive à un Veelyr lorsqu'il n'a pas de compagnon humain et que son compagnon animal mourrait. Kniol fut heureux que le garçon ne lui pose aucune question à ce sujet, qu'aurait-il put répondre ? Et jusqu'où ?

« Tu devais être très proche de lui, souvent et jamais vraiment le quitter alors tu dois savoir beaucoup de choses sur lui et sa façon d'agir. Connais tu la raison ... de sa protection envers moi lors de ma troisième année alors que Remus s'était transformé en loup-garou et qu'ils nous a attaqué, à moi, Ron et Hermione ? »

« Évidemment. J'étais là. Au début mon maitre voulait te punir pour lui avoir lancé un sort, mais finalement lorsqu'il a vu la bête prêt à vous attaquer, il n'a pas voulut prendre le risque de te punir avant. Et puis finalement, il avait peur pour toi. Même si à cette époque il n'avait pas encore eu cette attrait physique.»

Harry fronça ses sourcils bruns avant de demander des explications au corbeau, qui n'était pas du tout gêné de parler de _ça_ au compagnon de Severus.

« Mon Maitre à commencé à avoir des rêves érotiques sur vous il y a de cela deux ans. Ne soyez pas aussi gêné ! Vous allez bien devoir coucher avec mon maitre un jour ou l'autre de toute manière et le plus tôt sera le mieux ! Et puis sachez que les compagnons voudront eux aussi bien assez tôt avoir des rapports sexuels avec leur Veelyr. C'est ainsi et ce n'est pas la volonté têtu d'un Gryffondor qui changera quelque chose à cela. C'est mathématique ! C'est aussi prévisible que deux et deux égal quatre.»

Harry déglutit bruyamment ayant une image mentale peu catholique prendre place dans son cerveau. Il voyait clairement Severus le prendre contre la porte de la salle des potions, sur le bureau du professeur, dans les couloirs, dans la douche, dans le lit. Dans toutes les positions qui venaient à son esprit. Il se sentit rougir plus encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il commençait à réagir à cette simple pensée.

« Voilà c'est cela.» commença Kniol en tournant autour du Gryffondor. « Me regardez pas ainsi ! Votre regard était perdu dans le vide, vous avez une réaction physique quelque peu révélateur et le feu aux joues. Je ne suis pas un piaf stupide ! Et je comprends parfaitement. Que voulez vous l'attrait des Veelyrs ! »

« Quelle est le plan de Sev ... du Professeur Snape pour m'avoir ? » interrogea plutôt Harry pour ne plus entendre le corbeau parler d'attrait.

« Je ne peux vous le dire. Si je le faisais, il n'y aurait plus de surprise et mon maitre m'en voudrait vraiment cette fois.»

Harry comprenait parfaitement. Il s'allongea dans le sable respirant à fond l'air marin. Il se releva et se déshabilla vite pour plonger dans l'eau clair. Il souriait et commençait à rire alors que des poissons venaient le chatouiller de leur écailles aux mille et une couleurs. Il regarda le ciel aimant sa couleur, bleu, bleu très clair presque blanc. Aucun nuage, le soleil magnifique.

Harry se laissa couler dans cette eau. Il nagea sous elle et se laissa guider vers le fond. Il regardait chaque merveille, remontant dès que l'air lui manquait, pour plonger plus profondément encore, plus loin. Il en oublia Kniol. Il en oublia tout ce qui n'était pas cette eau, sauf lui. Il n'arrivait plus à oublier ces lèvres, cette vision de deux corps en sueurs. Une autre image se forma dans son esprit. Severus sous lui quémandent qu'il le prenne. Harry remercia mentalement l'eau d'étouffer son gémissement lorsqu'il remonta à la surface, sortant de l'eau. Il devait finir ses devoirs sinon il se ferait tuer par ses professeurs le lendemain.

Harry sortit de l'eau. Des gouttelettes coulaient, couraient sur son corps. Certaines s'égarèrent sur ses lèvres, d'autres mourraient le long de ses jambes, d'autres plus courageuses descendaient en une danse magnifique sur son ventre, son nombril, descendant toujours plus bas suivant la ligne fine de poils sombre qui descendait jusqu'à son membre à demi-érigé.

Kniol eut un regard remplit de malice avant de s'envoler loin de la salle sur demande ayant une seule pensée en tête. Faire partager cette vision à son maitre. Il lui devait bien ça puisqu'il avait presque tout dit au Gryffondor.

Severus attendait patiemment son oiseau. Il était assit sur sa chaise, les pieds sur le bureau de bois sombre. Il soupira une énième fois alors que les aiguilles de l'horloge lui montra qu'il attendait depuis une demi-heure. Mais qu'est ce que Kniol faisait ?! Ses efforts furent récompensé puisqu'il vit l'oiseau s'engouffrer dans les couloirs pour finir par atterrir sur son torse. L'oiseau semblait fière. Severus le regarda, anxieux et surtout suspicieux. Kniol était un corbeau à l'esprit tout à fait Serpentard, c'était affligeant presque.

« Que faisais tu ?! Je m'inquiétais à ne plus te voir revenir.» avoua Severus au corbeau.

« J'étais avec ton âme sœur. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. Je ne lui ai pas dévoilé tes plans mais je lui ai expliqué ce que j'étais en omettant que tu pouvais avoir accès à mes sens quand tu voulais. J'ai dus aussi oublier de lui dire que ma mémoire enregistre tout ce que je vois et que tu peux décider de visionner mes "enregistrements" selon ton bon vouloir. C'est bête ! Si je lui avais dis il ne saurait surement pas mit nu devant moi et les gouttelettes qui parsemaient son corps lorsqu'il est sortit de l'eau ... mais bon, que veux tu ?! Ma mémoire est parfois défaillante ! »

Severus eut un sourire sadique alors que son oiseau en avait un vainqueur. Oui son maitre pourrais tout lui pardonner grâce à sa mémoire visuel et oditive. Il s'empressa de donner accès à ses récents souvenirs à Severus qui s'impatientait et qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser sa main faire des aller et venu sur son sexe en voyant Harry nu. Oui, son maitre lui pardonnerait tout.

* * *

_Alors ? Alors ?_

_Je sais que cette suite est un peu plus longue que les deux autres, j'espère donc qu'elle vous plaira. :D J'ai essayé de décrire plus et de faire tout ce qui vous a déplu. Je n'ai surement pas tout réussis mais j'essaye de m'améliorer. Dites le moi si il y a encore des choses à améliorer. (il y aura otujours quelque chose mais bon ...)_

_Review ?_

_Bisous ! ;)_

_Zekiro.  
_


	4. Lundi

**Je sais je sais j'ai mis énormément de temps à poster. Explication à la fin de l'histoire. --'**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes maintenant ! ;)**

_smile-of-cat :_** J'espère que cette suite tant attendu te plaira. Bisous ! :D**

_Zarakinel :_** Merci pour ton commentaire. :) Cette suite te plaira peut-être enfin je l'espère.**

_adenoide :_ **Je crois qu'avec cette suite ton avis montra d'un cran. ^^**

_lucia :_** Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes me lire, c'est vraiment très gentil. Kniol est un personnage un peu spécial en effet, j'aime bien l'utiliser pour cette histoire. Il est intéressant je trouve.**

_brigitte :_** Je suis fière d'avoir eu une idée original ! :D Je n'aime pas les fictions où c'est toujours la même chose. J'ai voulus innové je suis contente de voir que cela t'a plu.**

_nounou :_** Voilà la suite ! Qu'elle te plaise. ;)**

_C :_** J'ai une grande affection pour Kniol. C'est vrai que si Harry savait ce que ce joli corbeau sait faire il risque de l'étriper. (cela va arriver, cela va arriver. Enfin, surement ! ;) ) J'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

_lily :_** J'ai cherché une bêta mais je n'ai pas trouvé. --' Pour ce qui est des découvertes sur les Veelyrs, j'aime bien lorsque le lecteur découvre en même temps que les personnages. C'est donc pour cela que l'on en apprend un peu plus à chaque fois. De plus, c'est parce que parfois j'ai l'idée qui me viens à un moment, alors je l'écris. Et j'essaye de ne pas me contre-dire.**

_rose_extrem :_** J'avoue que poster vite, c'est un peu raté. --' Mais j'espère que ma suite te plaira. :D Mon histoire est super ? Je suis super heureuse ! Merci !**

**Enjoys !**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 4 : Lundi**

Une odeur particulière, sucré, vanille ? Une odeur s'ancrent dans les pensées d'un jeune homme aux cheveux platines. Une odeur envahissante pour un être mythique. L'être était avec son meilleur ami, ils riaient lorsque l'odeur le paralysa. Elle l'envoutait, emprisonnant ses sens. Un prénom vint à sa mémoire, alors qu'un sourire idiot naissait sur ses lèvres. Son meilleur ami soupira avant de rire en disant :

« Et voilà le trio au complet.»

« Hermione. Je veux Hermione. Où est Hermione ? »

Son meilleur ami haussa ses épaules avant de prendre la main du blond pour l'emmener dans la Grande Salle où Hermione serait surement. En effet, la Gryffondor était avec le reste du trio à leur table. Elle riait et son sourire se fana lorsqu'elle entendit Draco hurler :

« HERMIONE MA COMPAGNE ! »

Hermione tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers le Serpentard qui avança félinement vers la Gryffondor pour capturer ses lèvres, avant de s'éloigner pour laisser la possibilité à sa compagne de le refuser, sous les regards ahuris de toute la salle, où presque. En effet, Severus et Harry n'étaient pas très surpris. Harry était plus soulagé de ne plus être le seul à devoir avoir un compagnon collant. Severus, lui, s'était bien évidemment douté que son filleul allait avoir comme compagne Miss Granger, c'était mathématique. Merlin était cruel avec lui et Zabini pourquoi pas avec le blondinet ? Cela n'avait pas loupé !

« Hermy, » commença Harry avec un beau sourire aux lèvres. « Tu pourras donc me faire voir concrètement que le lien compagnon-Veela ou Veelyr n'est pas si horrible que cela ! Je crois que je nourris de nouveaux sentiments pour Malfoy. A partir de maintenant, j'adoooooore la fouine ! »

Hermione lança un regard noir au brun qui riait sous cape en voyant des roses rouges apparaitre dans l'assiette de la Gryffondor avec une missive avec l'écriture fine du Serpentard Veela.

_« Ma belle compagne,_

_La différence de comportement entre hier et aujourd'hui est des plus flagrante. Mais est ce de ma faute que l'arrogance m'ai aveuglé comme cette stupide histoire de sang ? Aujourd'hui je ne peux voir la née moldue en toi, et puis, qu'importe. Le veela réclame son âme sœur. Qu'importe les différences et nos passés, tout à changé en moi dès maintenant._

_Ma jolie compagne.»_

Hermione froissa le papier dans ses mains avant de se lever et de se mettre face au blond. Celui-ci était partagé entre la peur et la joie. La Gryffondor était face à lui et si elle le rejetait ? Son âme sœur était face à lui et il voulait l'embrasser, l'enlacer. Son côté Veela ne voulait que sa compagne mais le Serpentard voulait seulement fuir cette situation qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il sursauta donc lorsque la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras. Son côté Veela prit le dessus et embrassa avec passion la jeune fille qui se laissa faire avant de lui foutre une gifle magistrale.

Les petits yeux gris s'ouvrirent et se refermèrent avec surprise. En voyant les yeux de la brunette, il comprit. « Je ne te rejetterais pas mais je ne suis pas une fille facile.» Le message était passé. Draco opina et Hermione revint s'assoir aux côtés d'Harry qui avait la bouche misérablement ouverte. Ron, lui, était bien trop occupé à chercher le regard qui le brûlait pour avoir seulement suivit ce qui s'était passé.

« Harry ferme ta bouche, tu ne veux tout de même pas gober des mouches ? » interrogea son amie. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que Harry fermait sa bouche mais était toujours dans un pur état de choc. « Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt. Le professeur Snape risque de mourir aussi si tu le rejettes trop souvent. Ne fait pas de bêtises. Je comprends le faite que tu ne veuilles pas te sacrifier pour la vie de notre professeur, mais un compagnon tel que les Veela ou les Veelyrs est un cadeau. Personne ne te sera plus fidèle et plus attentif à tes moindres désirs qu'eux.»

« Cela ne te dérange en rien Miony. C'est cela ? »

Hermione rougit et opina en regardant derrière elle pour vérifier que Draco n'entendait pas. Le blond s'était assis à sa place, le regard transperçant son dos. Hermione rosit plus encore en se retournant vers le Survivant. Elle grimaça en disant :

« Cela se voit autant ? » Un signe de tête négatif la rassura. « Parfait ! » s'exclama t-elle. Elle remarqua alors que Ron ne suivait rien depuis tout à l'heure. « Rony ? »

Le rouquin se retourna vers elle en rosissant. Il demanda :

« Zabini ne me regarderait pas comme si j'étais une agréable cuisse de poulet ? »

Hermione jeta un regard derrière elle pour croiser le regard de Blaise qui détourna la tête en grimaçant. Hermione sourit avant de lancer gentiment au rouquin.

« Notre vampire doit en pincer pour toi, oui.»

« Tu ... tu crois ? Et toi Harry ? » interrogea Ron ses joues aussi rouges que ses cheveux.

« Je pense comme Miony. Le trio Serpentards adulant le trio Gryffondor. Si cela n'avait pas été nous, j'aurais pu trouver cela comique. Vous avez un plan ? »

Hermione eut un sourire de dément. Ron eut le même sourire et Harry ne put que suivre le mouvement ignorant un corbeau qui voletait autour d'eux.

« Et si on leur demandait des preuves ? » commença Ron.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en imaginant déjà ce qu'ils pourraient demander.

« Il faut que nous ayons l'air inaccessible. Miony j'ai besoin de ton aide car Snape commence à me plaire énormément. J'ai l'impression que mon coeur est relié à lui. Une sorte d'attrait qui va m'obliger à lui sauter dessus.» annonça Harry en rougissant à son tour.

« Et moi avec Zabini ... c'est comme si il commençait à rayonner ! Vous avez vu comme tout le monde lui tourne autour ? »

« C'est le charisme des vampires. Il a dut l'activer pour t'inciter à te donner à lui Ron.» commença Hermione. « Pour toi Harry, je ne peux pas faire grand chose tout comme pour moi. Les compagnons sont attirés par nous mais le contraire existe bien évidemment. Nous sommes leur âmes sœurs ... on devra essayer de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans les blesser. Quitte à tout leur donner d'un coup si nous les blessons trop.»

Harry opina.

« Le but est seulement de leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des pantins ? Que nous ne sommes pas faciles à avoir ? » demanda Ron, pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

« C'est cela.» confirma Hermione.

Le rouquin secoua sa tête rousse avant de s'exclamer. « Mais cela ne sert à rien ! De toute manière nous finirons avec eux.»

« Oui c'est vrai mais si nous leur montrons pas que nous sommes pas aptes à tout leur donner tout de suite, ils risquent de demander trop d'un coup et cela sera insupportable. De plus, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer avec Snape.» dit Harry en baissant la tête.

« Juste un peu de temps pour s'habituer. Et je n'aime pas que on nous force en quelque sorte à être avec eux.» avoua Hermione.

« Juste un peu de temps.» approuva Ron en se levant pour quitter la grande salle avec ses amis.

Kniol se secoua et regarda attentivement son maître qui grimaçait. Il supposa à juste titre qu'il n'avait pas apprécié la réflexion d'Harry sur sa difficulté à s'imaginer avec son maître. Mais après tout cela était compréhensible. A leur place, Kniol était certain que son maître n'aurait pas réagit aussi bien. A-vrai-dire tout ce passait bien grâce à cette Hermione Granger, elle semblait plus intelligente que les deux autres rouge et or de plus elle semblait déjà attiré par le filleul de son maître. Le rouquin se sentait déjà attiré lui aussi par le vampire et son second maître par le premier.

« Harry est trop méfiant. Ce n'est pas dans sa nature d'hésiter. Je suis si horrible que ça ? » se lamenta Severus Snape en prenant sa tête dans ses grandes mains blanches.

« Il est seulement bouleversé maître et il l'a dit lui même, il commence à te désirer. Je peux surveiller ses rêves si cela peux te rassurer.»

Severus opina avant de se lever pour parler aux autres Serpentards. Il fallait changer totalement le plan. Les Gryffondors les aimaient déjà assez pour supprimer la première partie. Ils devaient tous passer à la phase _Tentation_.

Harry eut la surprise de se tomber nez à nez avec son professeur de potion. Cela n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant en sois même mais ... il avait changé ! Il ne portait plus ses innombrables robes noirs mais une seul ouverte sur une chemise à peine fermé. Son torse blanc apparaissait devant les yeux gourmands du rouge et or qui se passa une langue rose sur ses lèvres. Il aurait voulut toucher ce torse, y déposer mille baisers.

Severus ne parlait pas pour ne pas briser ce moment sacré. Les yeux verts de son Gryffondor étaient devenu vert foncé, presque noir sur le coup du désir. Severus était fier de son effet. Doucement, il s'approcha de son élève et put apprécier une main halé s'égarer sur sa peau blanche. Il en aurait gémit si il ne se l'était pas interdit. Aucun son ne devait briser ce silence parfait. Si son élève les entendait il ne serait plus "hypnotisé".

Les mains hâlés s'écartèrent de la peau couleur perle pour être remplacé par des lèvres et une langue. Des frissons parcouraient la peau sous les gestes du Survivant. Celui-ci ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, totalement dans son monde. Il arriva finalement à ouvrir entièrement la chemise de son professeur pour taquiner les tétons dressés de plaisir de son ainé. Malheureusement, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de gémir et comme prévu, Harry sortit de sa léthargie.

« Professeur ? »

Ses yeux exorbités firent sortir Severus des limbes du plaisir. Il fronça ses sourcils ébènes avant de grogner en refermant légèrement sa chemise « Non le pape ! Et Harry arrête de m'appeler Professeur ! Que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras mon amant et on n'appelle pas son amant par son titre mais par son prénom. Merde ! »

Harry ouvrit débilement sa bouche avant de la refermer furieux. Comment osait-il lui parler ainsi ?!

« Cela n'empêche pas que nous ne sommes pas amants ! Et je fais ce que je veux de mon cul alors allez vous faire voir ! Je ne serais jamais à vous abrutie ! Je vous hais ! »

Le coeur de Severus s'accéléra avant de s'arrêter complètement. Il devint plus blanc encore. Il recula et trébucha, tombant figé sur le sol du couloir Est du cinquième étage. Son corps fut prit de convulsion et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry s'inquiéta. Il n'aurait jamais dût dire ces paroles à son professeur. Pourtant il en avait lu des livres sur les Veelas qu'elle idiot !

« Non ! Severus réveilles toi ! » hurla Harry en prenant son professeur dans ses bras.

Aucun effet.

« Je te jures que si tu ne reviens pas tout de suite avec moi je vais voir ailleur ! Compagnon ou pas j'irais coucher et perdre ma virginité avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Reviens ! »

L'effet fut pire encore.

« Sev' reviens moi ! » Harry commença à sangloter. « Reviens s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas te voir partir sans comprendre. Je ne te hais pas idiot. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment haï, seulement mal compris. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et avec qui je veux finir ma vie. Pour l'instant c'est un peu difficile comprends moi. Hermione avec Draco, Ron avec Blaise et moi ... avec toi. Tout est allé trop vite. Pitié reviens avec moi. Je veux t'aimer et que tu me donnes tout ton amour. Ne me fais pas cela. Si tu pars je mourrais dans vingt quatre heures, tu ne veux pas que je meurs n'est ce pas ? Sev' reviens ! »

Harry serrait tellement le corps devenu rigide de son professeur qu'il ne sentit pas son amélioration. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse se rendre compte qui les prononçaient. Soudain il dit la seule chose que Severus étaient sûr qu'il n'entendrait pas si tôt.

« Je t'aime Severus Snape.»

Et Severus Snape se réveilla.

_

* * *

_

_J'avoue je suis méchante et en plus je n'avais pas posté avant. Mais j'ai été puni (je sais méchante fille. XD) et après mes amis d'enfance qui viennent à la maison, les cours, là mon stage qui arrive à grand pas ... je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi. Pardon._

_J'espère que cette suite vous plait en tout cas._

_Bisous mes chers,_

_Je vous aimes !_

_Zekiro._


	5. Frustré

**Je suis sadique et j'assume ! XD Merci tout le monde pour ces **_100_ **reviews ! Je vous adore !!!**

_brigitte :__** Voui Harry a sa petite solution pour réveiller Sevychounou [sans commentaire ! XD]. Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite !**_

_adenoide :** C'est sûr que Ryry doit lire pour la vie de Sevy. Mais je l'ai déjà expliquer dans le chapitre 4, il a lu des livres sur les Veelas. Mais comme il y a très peu de Veelyrs, il n'y a presque pas de livre à ce sujet.**_

_zarakinel :** Samedi ? Voilà la suite plus rapidement que prévu ! Je suis pressée de te retrouver et de lire encore des reviews de toi. Lorsque tu reviendras, peut-être que tu auras DEUX suites à lire ! [oui, j'espère avoir le courage d'écrire la suite de toutes mes fics et de celle là Mercredi !]**_

_Egwene :** Si Harry n'enchainait pas bourde sur bourde, ce ne serait plus Ryry ! XD**_

_smile-of-cat :** Excuse moi je ne peux pas fair eplus vite pour poster ! XD J'espère que cette (petite) suite te plaira. :)**_

_caty :** Voilà ma suite ! :) Enjoy Miss. (même si tu es surement plus âgé(e) que moi, j'adore dire ça ! XD)**_

_victoria maeda :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! ^^**_

**Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs qui ne reviews pas. Merci de me lire. :D  
**

* * *

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 5 : Frustré  
**

Et Severus Snape se réveilla.

Son regard se posa sur la personne qui faisait battre son coeur. Cette personne qui avait dit bien plus que ce qu'il avait voulut. Il l'aimait ! C'était simplement merveilleux ! Jamais, jamais il n'avait pensé que cela irait aussi vite. Aussi bien, aussi facilement. Harry l'aimait !

Malheureusement rien ne se passa comme il l'avait prévu une nouvelle fois. Harry ne prit pas son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser, il n'était pas soulagé de le voir vivant. Non ! Il s'était levé, l'avait engueulé et s'était enfui en l'insultant d'idiot sans cervelle qui ne comprend rien, qu'il était un être sans coeur et qu'il le haïssait.

Mais dorénavant Severus savait que c'était faux, Harry ne le haïssait pas, il l'aimait, il lui avait dit.

Harry courait dans les couloirs à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Il tomba alors sur Blaise Zabini. Il lui rentra dedans et commença à sangloter dans ses bras. Le métis ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Pourquoi le survivant pleurait-il dans ses bras ? Il eut soudain envie de le laisser. Ron était son amour et il ne voulait personne d'autre aussi proche de sa personne mais ... son coeur lui faisait mal à l'idée de laisser le survivant ainsi. Pourquoi est ce qu'il allait si mal ?

Blaise prit Harry dans ses bras, le soulevant avec facilité grâce à sa force surhumaine. Il déposa le jeune homme dans un grand canapé qu'avait choisit la Salle Sur Demande. Le canapé était rouge sang, un rouge symbole de la passion, réconfortant.

« Harry, qu'as tu ? »

Blaise était de ces rares Serpentards à appeler tout le monde par leur prénom. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait de plus qu'eux pour les juger de façon supérieur. Son sang était pur ? Plus tellement depuis qu'il était vampire. Il était même bourré de venin, un venin qui pourrait rendre un simple mortel vampire ou calice. Sa race était forte, mais ce qui sont supérieur sont ceux qui ne dépende de personne. Les Vampires dépendent de leur calice ou des êtres qu'ils devaient tués pour leur survie, ou encore des Ersatz. Oui, aucune bonne raison de prendre les Gryffondors de haut, plus encore Harry Potter qui avait dût vivre bien plus que tout le monde. Et en si peu de temps ...

« Il a fait ... Il a fait une crise. Il est tombé, raide ! J'ai paniqué ! Mon dieu, j'ai eu si peur ! Blaise je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ... je lui ... ai dis que ... que ... que je l'aime ! Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je n'aime pas Snape ! Pas pour l'instant encore ! NON MAIS J'Y CROIS PAS ! »

Blaise restait attentif. Il savait ce que le Survivant. Seulement se défouler. Hurler et pleurer. Personne ne devrait refermer autant de sentiments en lui. Sinon ça éclatait férocement, sauf si on s'appelle Severus Snape. Blaise ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait. Jamais il ne pétait un cable monstre. Son état de Veelyr n'était pas une bonne raison à cela. Blaise ne comprenait pas.

« Non mais non. Je ne veux pas ! Tu es d'accord avec moi ?! »

« Petit humain tu t'en fais trop.»

« J'en étais certain ! Qui ne serait pas d'accord avec moi ?! » s'exclama Harry ignorant parfaitement les paroles du vampire. « En faite c'est la folie, c'est l'adrénaline. Qu'en pense tu ?! »

« J'en pense que tu va devoir assumer tes paroles.»

« QUOI ?! »

Le moment préféré de Blaise arrivait enfin. Celui où la pauvre victime se faisait engueulé royalement par le méchant vampire qui le bloque de sa force surhumaine sur le canapé pour éviter toute fuite.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Potter ! » Blaise le bloqua de son corps sur le canapé. Il détestait appeler par le nom de famille, mais pour son moment préféré, c'était obligatoire. « Tu es qu'un sale hypocrite d'humain sans couille. Tu as bien entendu ou tes oreilles ne sont pas assez bien lavé pour pouvoir cerner mes paroles ? »

« Blai ... Blaise ? »

Sa proie était confuse ? Parfait !

« Tu m'as donc bien entendu ? Parfait ! Tu vas aller voir Severus juste après que j'en ai fini avec toi. N'ai pas peur jus vermeille, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Tu n'as pas confiance au vampire que je suis ? Tu es ridicule.»

« C'est toi qui l'ai Zabini ! »

Et voilà que son nom de famille ressortait de la bouche du Gryffondor. Son moment favoris allait bientôt montrer le bout de son nez.

« Va voir Severus.»

« Non ! »

« Si humain ! »

« Joue pas ton vilain vampire, NON ! »

« Si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« On parle de quoi déjà ? »

Blaise grimaça avant de rire franchement et de tapoter la tête d'Harry en lui répondant :

« Cela ne marche pas avec moi. Nous parlions du faite que tu vas aller voir Severus.»

« Non.»

« Je t'assure que nous parlions de ça.» répliqua Blaise calmement avec un grand sourire.

« Je parlais pas de ça idiot ! Non je n'irais pas voir Snape ! »

« Si ! »

« Non.»

« Si.»

« Non ! »

« Non.»

« SI ! » Hurla Harry.

Blaise applaudit avant de rire franchement devant la tête dépité du Gryffondor qui avait compris la ruse du Serpentard. Il grimaça avant de lever les yeux au ciels et de murmurer :

« Cela ne compte pas.»

« Bien sûr que si.»

« Non ! »

« Tu ne veux pas que l'on rejoue à ça ? »

Harry grimaça et soupira. Blaise avait gagné. Il se releva et pu voir avec plaisir le jeune homme se diriger vers leur professeur de potion. Celui-ci avait l'air aux anges. Il ne devrait pas après ce que son élève lui avait dit. Harry s'approcha de lui, lui posant une main réconfortante sur le bras. Severus se retourna et embrassa sauvagement le jeune homme qui poussa un cri de surprise en sentant les lèvres de son ainé sur les siennes. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé là ?

Harry repoussa Severus gentiment. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le gifle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le gifle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le gifle ! Harry soupira et essaya de s'expliquer.

« J'étais inquiet, ces mots mon échappé.»

« Lorsque cela arrive, on pense tout les mots qui nous échappe.»

« C'est pas juste.» murmura Harry.

Severus se mordit la lèvre avant de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras, sentant son odeur. Il était fou de lui, c'était horrible. Jamais personne ne devrait être autant dépendant d'une autre personne. Jamais. Et pourtant ...

« Je t'aime Harry.»

Le jeune homme opina sans répondre. Son professeur le savait de toute façon. Pas la peine de lui dire. Le Gryffondor serra ses poings pour se retenir de pleurer. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Il se sentait frustré, mais de quoi ?! Il n'en pouvait plus. Harry rejeta Severus avant de lui dire, droit dans les yeux.

« Laisse moi encore du temps.»

Severus opina, malheureux.

La sylhouette d'Harry disparaissait déjà au détour d'un couloir. Son amour partait le laissant seul, frustré, malheureux et pourtant soulagé.

* * *

_Voui je sais, elle est très courte. C'est juste une suite pour vous remercier de ces 100 reviews. J'ai voulu poster plus vite. Alors elle est kleine. En plus aujourd'hui j'ai commencé mon stage. 8h30 - 18h Je vous explique pas comme je suis creuvé ! XD Heureusement, Mercredi je suis en repos toute la journée ! _

_Merci tout le monde,_

_A plus,_

_Reviews pour moua ?_

_Bisous,_

_Zekiro.  
_


	6. Le choix

**Encore une petite suite ! Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même. :)**

_brigitte :__** Ze suis sadique et tu vas voir à quel point avec cette suite. XD**_

_nounou :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite qui je l'espère te plaira.**_

_zarakinel :** Merci ! Passe une bonne semaine toi aussi. J'espère que tu liras vite cette suite. Demain au pire. :D Bisous !**_

_**ENJOYS !**_

* * *

**Veelyr**

**Chapitre 6 : Le choix  
**

Blaise soupira, encore. Son regard détaillait le jeune homme en face de lui. Le rouquin était nu, étendu dans son lit après des ébats violents et passionnés. Le Gryffondor avait craqué devant son charisme. Maintenant Blaise s'en voulait. Et si Ron ne le voulait plus ? Si il refusait d'être son calice ? Et si ... Blaise serra ses poings. Il l'aimait comme un fou, ce n'était pas permis. Un vampire aime son calice, bien évidemment, plus que sa propre vie, mais qu'un vampire aime autant un humain ... L'amour qu'à le vampire pour son calice arrive en même temps que le lien. Pas avant ! Si Blaise était déjà dépendant au rouquin avant qu'il créée le lien, que ce passera t-il après ?

« B ... Blaise ? »

Ron s'était en fin réveillé. Il se redressa en grimaçant lorsque les draps et le matelas effleura son postérieur. Il avait bigrement mal ! Tout les évènements de la veille revinrent à son esprit. Sa rencontre avec Blaise dans les couloirs, le baiser passionné du métis, son envie de tout lui rendre, cette course vers le dortoir du Serpent entrecoupé par des baisers, leur nuit ... Ron fronça les sourcils puis ce mit en boule avant de bouder. Cela inquiéta le vampire.

« Ron ? Ron tu ... enfin, tu regrettes ? C'est ça ? Je ... désolé ! Je n'aurais pas dût utiliser autant mon charisme ! Je sais que j'ai poussé le bouchon. J'aurais dût résister. Mais tu sais lorsqu'un vampire veut absolument une proie ou un amant, que le désir est trop fort, le charisme s'enclenche automatiquement et ... »

« Je ne regrettes pas Blaise.»

Le métis releva vivement la tête plongeant son regard confus dans celui déçu du Gryffondor. Qu'avait il ? Le rouquin se déplaça doucement sur le lit pour prendre Blaise dans ses bras et le rassurer. Ses yeux reflétaient maintenant une grande tendresse, ses yeux étaient rassurants.

« J'ai perdu Blaise. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu triste. Tu sais, Harry et Hermione sont bien plus résistants que moi. Harry n'ai toujours pas tombé dans les bras de Snape et Hermione dans ceux de Draco alors qu'elle l'aime depuis très longtemps déjà. Je pense que c'est depuis notre troisième année. Lorsqu'elle a faillit lui pété le nez. Hermione a toujours été un peu bizarre. Mais passons ! Aujourd'hui je veux être heureux, seulement heureux de ce que ma vie est. Ne plus penser aux autres. Ne plus penser à rien à part toi et moi. J'ai lu beaucoup sur les vampires depuis que je connais ta nature. Oui, ça fait deux ans déjà. J'ai appris ce qu'était un calice, ce que cela faisait, quel était son devoir. La relation entre le calice et le vampire, le lien et tout ça. Et ... si tu me veux ... je ... seulement si tu le désirs, je ne t'obligerais jamais et si tu ne veux pas ... je ne serais pas vexé. Après tout, c'est pour l'éternité alors ... bah ... je voulais être ton calice.»

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents blanches avant d'embrasser avec force son futur calice. Parce qu'il allait le faire, et pas plus tard que maintenant ! Déterminé, Blaise demanda :

« Maintenant ? Tu es certain ? On ne peux pas redevenir humain après. Tu ne pourras plus te libérer de moi et je suis très possessif, jaloux, arrogant parfois, mauvaise foix, de mauvaise humeur, vraiment énervant, invivable, imparfait et ... »

« Je te veux et pour l'éternité.» répondit Ron le feu aux joues en tendant son cou.

Blaise opina avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son âme sœur. Il se mordit le poignet avant de le tendre à son nouvel amant qui gouta timidement au sang de Blaise. Il était délicieux. C'était affreux. Mais Ron ne voyait que la chance qu'il avait, que la beauté merveilleuse de ce lien. Il accepta donc en frissonnant de se faire mordre et il ne fut pas déçu. La morsure fut merveilleuse. Il voyait des étoiles se dessiner devant ses yeux, son corps frissonnait, un désir fulgurant traversa son corps le faisant gémir. Il était incroyablement proche de l'orgasme grâce à cette simple morsure. Il en avait lu des livres sur ça et maintenant il comprenait ce que voulait dire « la première morsure est le summum de l'excellence.» Cette première morsure l'emmenait à la jouissance sans que Blaise ne le touche. Il avait lu que cela était « pour que la confiance du calice envers son vampire se fortifie.» Les premières morsures seraient jouissifs.

Blaise se retira et vit le visage de Ron devenir incroyablement rouge. Il comprit automatiquement pourquoi son amant était mal à l'aise et embarrasé. Blaise se baissa sur le corps du rouquin puis prit le membre dressé en bouche. Son désir devait être incroyablement douloureux, il était de son devoir de le soulager.

Hermione essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter son veela. Malheureusement, celui-ci la suivait telle une ombre amoureuse. Il s'approchait d'elle, essayait de l'embrasser sans arrêt, la prenait dans ses bras, lui chuchotait des mots d'amour, et plus d'une fois, Hermione crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Le pire était que Ron avait succombé et qu'Harry avait avoué des sentiments à Snape. Eux qui ne les aimaient pas avant ! Alors que elle nourrissait des sentiments pour Draco depuis leur troisième année. Depuis qu'elle l'avait frappé plus précisément. Il avait eu l'air si humain et elle l'avait aimé. C'était idiot.

« MIONY ! » hurla Draco à travers la bibliothèque ce qui lui attira un regard mauvais de la propriétaire des lieux.

« Chut Draco ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, lieu où nous sommes censés étudier et nous plonger corps et âme dans des livres et ... »

« Je veux bien me plonger corps et âme, mais surement pas dans des livres ! »

Hermione grimaça devant l'image mental qu'elle venait d'avoir. Si elle y pensait trop, elle ne pourrait plus résister. Dumbledore en maillot de main dansant la macarena avec McGonagall. Cela au moins ça lui changeait les idées.

« Draco je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas me suivre. J'aimerais être seule pour réfléchir à l'éventualité que nous soyons ensembles.»

« Tu me rejettes ? » demanda le blond inquiet

Hermione frissonna. Cette question n'était pas la bonne. Traduite cela donnait : « Me tues tu ? » Car si par mégarde elle le rejetait, il mourrait. Elle faisait donc attention. Elle l'aimait plus que tout il ne fallait tout simplement pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

« Non, je ne te rejettes pas. Je pense sincèrement qu'il pourra avoir un « nous » mais pas maintenant. Tu me comprends ? »

Draco opina et sortit de la bibliothèque pour laisser Hermione réfléchir. Il tomba sur Harry.

« Po ... ça ne va pas ? »

Harry avait les yeux rougis, les larmes coulant encore de ses yeux jusqu'à ses joues. Il soupira et se laissa guider jusqu'à la chambre du blond. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait. Il avait juste demandé du temps à Severus, il ne l'avait pas rejeté, il l'aimait, Severus aussi. Tout était parfait alors ... pourquoi est ce qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à être avec son professeur de potion. Sans des histoires inutiles autour.

« Je crois qu'il faut que je passe au Harry. Donc ... Harry je vais te parler de mon parrain puisque apparemment tu as un gros problème de décision à prendre.»

Harry opina. Draco allait l'aider. Cette situation était étrange mais après tout, tout était étrange dans ce monde.

« Mon parrain est un Veelyr, tu le sais. Les compagnons Veelyr vivent des centaines d'années, le même nombre que leur Veelyr puisqu'ils sont fait pour mourir au même moment. Je ne vais pas te cacher que des compagnons Veelyrs ont déjà attenté à leur vie. Les premières années sont quelque peu difficile, un sale coup du destin. Certains n'arrivent pas à surmonter et le compagnon se tue vite suivit par le Veelyr. Mais après tout, les humains sont faibles et se suicident souvent pour rien. Je sais que toi tu ne le feras pas. Tu as vécu trop de chose et il te reste tant de chose à vivre aussi. Tu ne te suicideras jamais. Mais saches de les Veelyrs ne font jamais de mal à leur compagnon. Ce qui se sont lâchement tués l'on fait car le monde extérieur les refusaient. Mais ils n'ont jamais regretté le lien qu'ils avaient avec leur Veelyr. Ils s'aiment obligatoirement. C'est à toi de choisir Harry, je ne peux le faire à ta place. Weas... Ron a décidé de prendre Blaise, d'être son calice, Hermione déclare qu'elle veut encore un peu de temps mais je sais qu'elle n'y tiens plus. Je ne sais pas ce qui la motive à me refuser, mais elle n'a plus l'air très motivé en ce moment.»

Harry acquiesça puis commença à se lever. Draco le retient par le bras avant de l'enlacer gentiment. Jamais le Gryffondor aurait pu penser cette chose possible. Et pourtant ...

« Choisis Harry. C'est une décision difficile, mais reculer ne sert à rien. Saches que tout tes amis seront toujours là pour toi.»

« Ce n'est pas un vrai choix. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas le refuser. Seulement me suicider pour ne pas être avec lui.»

Draco opina et resserra son étreinte en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune homme.

« Tu peux aussi être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas un vrai rejet en soit, donc mon parrain ne mourra pas et tu ne te tuera pas. Mais est ce que c'est ce que tu désirs ? »

Harry resta sans voix. Draco venait de lui donner une solution à son problème. Ignorer leur lien et vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Personne ne mourrait mais ... était ce ce qu'il voulait ?

Harry se décolla de Draco, lui sourit avant de partir rassurer dans la Grande Salle. Il avait le choix. Et il avait choisis.

* * *

_Et voilà maintenant j'ai plus de reviews qu'avec _**Amour non paternel**_ je suis super touchée. 113 reviews, ce n'est fichtrement pas rien ! :D _

_Cette suite vous a plu ?_

_J'espère ! :)_

_Reviews ? ;)_

_Zekiro  
_


	7. Epilogue

**Merci tout le monde ! Voilà la suite ! :D**

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

_zarakinel :__** J'avoue que cela fait bizarre mais voilà la dernière suite qui je l'espère te feras plaisir. BISOUS ! :D Et à bientôt pour une prochaine ! :D**_

_smile-of-cat :** Je croyais que tu avais enfin compris que J'ÉTAIS cruelle ! XD Voilà la suite qui je l'espère ne te décevra pas.**_

_adenoide :** C'est vrai que Ron est briant (pour une fois, mais c'est quand même un Gryffon donc ... heureusement ! XD) Hermione toujours à réfléchir, Harry fidèle à lui-même. Cela au moins ça changera jamais ! :p Voilà la suite, à bientôt ! :D**_

**Je suis triste de vous dire que c'est surement la dernière fin. (sauf si vous voulez que je trouve une suite) Merci énormément pour les pleiinnnns de reviews pour cette histoire ! Je suis vraiment heureuse ! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**Veelyr**

**Épilogue**

« Professeur ? »

Harry entra dans sa salle de cour de potion. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de soupirer. Il ferma les yeux respirant doucement, profondément essayant de se calmer. Il avait choisit. Il ne voulait plus retourner en arrière, cela était impossible maintenant. Il pouvait simplement pas lui faire ça. Ni à lui, ni à lui-même.

« Sev'.»

Le maitre des potions se retourna en fronçant ses sourcils ébènes. Il semblait perplexe. Pourquoi son élève l'appellait ainsi ? Même si il l'aimait, il avait quémandé du temps. Ce genre de rapprochement rendait la situation quelque peu étrange. Où étaient ils situé ?

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et ... j'ai eu tord. Depuis le début.»

Severus se raidit. Il avait eu tord ? Il ne l'aimait finalement pas ? Il ne le voulait plus ? Tant de questions sans réponses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il allait perdre son Harry. Il ne le voulait pas. Ses mains tremblèrent et il fut donc très étonné de sentir des lèvres sur les siennes. Harry l'embrassait. Cela semblait impossible.

« J'avais seulement peur. Peur d'être encore obligé de faire ce que les autres voulaient. Je ne le veux pas. Seulement peur qu'on m'oblige encore. Mais j'ai le choix. J'ai le choix de te tuer. J'ai le choix d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre et d'ignorer notre lien. Et j'ai aussi le choix que j'ai choisis, celui d'être avec toi.»

Severus resta sans voix. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? Son élève lui lançait au visage qu'il le voulait, maintenant, et que seul le besoin d'avoir un choix l'avait dérangé. Il ne savait pas si il devait embrasser le jeune homme ou si il devait lui foutre une gifle monumentale. Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres et il ne réfléchissait plus. Le monde autour de lui avait cessé de tourner, c'était merveilleux, il aimait. Il l'aimait.

« Je t'aime.»

Ils l'avaient murmurés au même moment. Severus enlaça Harry avec force, son menton sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Il avait besoin de cette proximité. Il était presque certain de se réveiller dans son lit et que cet instant n'était qu'un rêve mais les sensations étaient bien trop fortes. C'était merveilleux.

Hermione cherchait Draco des yeux. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant. Tant pis si elle n'était pas assez forte pour lui résister. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ? Elle le trouva enfin et sans lui dire un mot elle l'embrassa passionnément. Elle ne fut même pas étonné de se retrouver dans sa chambre quelque instants plus tard, ni même de perdre sa virginité. Elle avait trop attendu, et maintenant c'était juste parfait.

Ron se réveilla enfin et plongea ses yeux dans ceux inquiets de son vampire. Il esquissa un sourire et lui montra son cou. Le métis lécha avec amour cette peau offerte avant d'y plonger ses crocs sous les soupires de son futur amant. Un futur amant qu'il le fut enfin quelque minutes plus tard.

Severus se réveilla et vit avec un plaisir immense Harry installé dans ses bras. Il se leva et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres avant de se doucher. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre il découvrit son futur amant éveillé. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda :

« Tu es sûr ? Tu sais que c'est toujours difficile la première année ? Personne n'arrive à comprendre ce mélange Veela- Vampire que je suis.»

« Je t'aime et je te veux maintenant ! »

Harry se jeta sur son professeur et commença à l'embrasser, à trainer sa bouche sur tout son corps arrachant des gémissements à son futur amant. Sa bouche glissaient sur les gouttes d'eau, les cueillant, les aspirant. Il sentit bientôt des mains impatiente prendre possession de son corps. Il rougissait à chaque attouchements de son professeur. Severus faisait dans l'extrême douceur. C'était agréable, c'était troublant.

Severus le caressait, le fit hurler de plaisir lorsqu'il prit son membre en bouche. La veille ils s'en étaient arrêtés là. Mais Harry ne semblait pas de cette avis.

« Prends moi.»

« Cela va trop vite.»

« Je t'aime.» murmura Harry.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de répondre à cet appel. Il pénétra Harry avec énormément de douceur, encore. C'était la première fois du jeune homme ! Severus essayait de faire passer la douleur en le caressant. Il arracha bientôt des soupires de plaisir à Harry qui quémanda plus de mouvements en lui. Severus lui accorda, grognant à chaque mouvement. C'était étroit, chaud autour de son sexe, il adorait ça !

« Plus fort ! »

Severus arrêta de se frustrer en s'empêchant d'aller à son rythme, il adopta un rythme effréné à fin de faire hurler son âme sœur. Il fut se libéra en lui après un long moment de pur passion. Il se rallongea près de Harry en soupirant de bonheur. Le jeun homme se leva et fit mine de partir. Severus l'interrogea du regard.

« Je crois que j'en ai eu assez là.»

Severus ouvrit de grand yeux étonnés. Il s'était fait avoir ?

« Je te taquines amour ! »

Severus grogna et il prit la main d'Harry afin de le diriger jusqu'au lit. Il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu vas être puni sale morveux. Tu ne sortiras pas du lit aujourd'hui et demain tu n'arriveras même pas à te lever et t'assoir ... ça risque de durer pendant DES semaines ! »

Harry rit brièvement et il embrassa Severus avant de souffler sur ses lèvres.

« Je l'espère bien mon tendre Veelyr.»

* * *

_Pour moi c'est une bonne fin. Pour vous ?_

_Si vous ne trouverez pas je pourrais rajouter un chapitre mais je n'ai pas d'idée. Pour moi c'est bien. Enfin ... le lecteur est roi ! Cela ne me dérange pas de rajouter si tout le monde le désir. :D_

_Reviews ? _

_Bisous !_

_Zekiro  
_


	8. Remerciement

**_Remerciement._**

C'est bien la première fois que je fais ça. XD Je suis vraiment très heureuse de vous avoir conduit jusqu'à cette fin qui est finalement la fin. Il y a plus de personnes qui ne désiraient pas de suite que le contraire. (désolée)

Je vous laisse donc imaginer la tête de toute la Grande Salle lorsque le trio Serpentard est rentré avec celui Gryffondor, main dans la main et comblée.

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite avec des enfants ou non. Les noms, les têtes, les mauvais caractères ...

Je vous laisse conclure cette histoire selon vos envies et je vous embrasse tous. Vous êtes adorables et je ne peux malheureusement répondre à tous vos reviews un par un. Imaginez le temps que cela me prendrais ! ;)

Je suis pressée de vous revoir, vous tous !

Je suis désolée _zarakinel_ mais je n'aime pas Severus/Voldy donc je n'en ferais pas. Tu me pardonnes hein ? *yeux de chien battu*

Cette fois je ne répondrais pas à toutes les reviews anonymes. Je vous remercies seulement tous, vous tous. Même ceux qui n'ont pas posté de reviews. J'avoue que parfois c'est ennuyant à rédiger, surtout quand ce que l'on veut dire tout le monde l'a déjà écrit.

Je vous laisse tous avec pleins de bisous.

JE VOUS AIME !

_Zekiro. _


End file.
